


You and Vodka

by Sweet_shannon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Drinking, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Iwaizumi and his dad have a strained relationship, KyouHaba - Freeform, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru - Freeform, Kyoutani is a smooth devil, Kyoutani likes Teen Wolf, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa has a hairless cat, Oikawa plays matchmaker, Swearing, Yahaba and Oikawa are best friends, Yahaba is a Doctor Who fan, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_shannon/pseuds/Sweet_shannon
Summary: Oikawa begs Yahaba to go out drinking with him after he and Iwaizumi have a fight. Yahaba agrees only to regret his decision when Oikawa decides to play matchmaker and asks Watari to bring Kyoutani out with them. Yahaba decides the best way to deal with the situation is to drink.





	1. Chapter 1

“You have work at nine tomorrow Tooru. Why the fuck do you wanna go clubbing?” Normally Yahaba would love the idea of going out on a Friday night, but not with Oikawa in one of his moods.

“I just want to go out and have some fun Shigeru. You should try it sometime.” After years of friendship Oikawa’s whiny sing-song voice had lost its power over Yahaba, and so had his puppy-dog eyes. 

“I do have fun, thank you very much! But you never go out when you have to work that early unless you’ve had a fight with Iwiazumi.” Oikawa’s puppy eyes quickly turned to a sharp glare. 

“You know me too well,” Oikawa dropped onto Yahaba’s bed with an aggravated groan. Yahaba snorted at his dramatics, but gently carded his fingers through his best friend’s annoyingly soft hair. 

“Of course I do you idiot that’s how best friends work. Now, what happened with Iwaizumi?” Oikawa pressed his face into Yahaba’s stomach with another dramatic groan. 

“We got in a fight.” Yahaba waited, but Oikawa remained silent.

“Obviously, what about?” Oikawa sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his arms.

“He still hasn’t told his Dad about us….” Yahaba can hear the slight tremor in Oikawa’s voice as he fights to hold back any emotion that isn’t angry. That is exactly the topic Yahaba was hoping their fight hadn’t been about. 

As Oikawa’s best friend naturally he knew all the drama related to his relationship with Iwaizumi, even the way too personal bits. Iwaizumi’s Dad had left when he was a kid and their relationship wasn’t the best. His mom knew about Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship and supported it one-hundred percent just like both of Oikawa’s parents. His Dad was another story, and they’d had plenty of fights about it. Iwaizumi didn’t want to risk telling his Dad and ruining the already fragile relationship they have, but that was over three years ago. Oikawa wants to get married and so does Iwaizumi, but that can’t happen until Iwaizumi finally tells his Dad the truth. 

“Tooru, I know this is hard, but you have to think about Iwaizumi. He’s afraid of losing his Dad; He’s only really been in Iwaizumi’s life for three years, anyone would be terrified in this situation.” Yahaba placed a gentle hand on Oikawa’s shoulder only for him to shrug it off and move away.

“I get that! I do! I just…..” Yahaba watches Oikawa pull harshly at his hair as he searches for the right words. 

“Do you know how hard it is for me to spend time with him and his Father? To pretend like we’re nothing more than childhood friends who stuck together? It sucks, I hate it! It’s painful damn it! He promised me when we graduated high school that by the end of our college careers we’d be engaged. How can that happen if his Dad doesn’t even know were dating? It isn’t. It’s never going to happen!” Yahaba hears the moment Oikawa’s voice breaks and his anger turns to heartbreak.  
Yahaba quickly pulls Oikawa into his arms just as the tears begin to fall. He tries his best to distract him by playing with his hair,” I know you’re frustrated, but Iwaizumi loves you Tooru.”

“Apparently not enough, what’s he gonna do? Wait till his Dad kicks the bucket and then marry me?” Oikawa’s sobs had turned into full on wails at this point, and Yahaba could feel his own heart breaking at the sight of his best friend falling to pieces. 

Yahaba waited patiently as Oikawa cried his frustrations out into his now very damp shoulder. Yahaba gently pries Oikawa’s sniffling face from his shoulder with a comforting smile,” Alright, we can go out tonight on one condition…” Yahaba watched as Oikawa’s tear-stained face broke into a blinding smile despite the hiccups and sniffles he still couldn’t shake. 

“We have to invite some of the other guys to come along, especially Watari. Last time just the two of us went out we woke up in that hotel bathtub covered in glitter paint, you had adopted a hairless cat, and neither of us can remember anything past that eight shot of tequila.” Oikawa gasped, throwing a hand over his heart in mock displeasure. 

“E.T. is the greatest thing that ever happened to either of us and you know it!” Yahaba can’t help but smile at the thought of the little hairless kitten who had become an irreplaceable part of both his and Oikawa’s life. 

“You’re right, E.T. is the only good thing that has ever come out of our alcohol induced insanity. Now, call the others while I get a shower.” Oikawa’s only response was to stick his tongue out at Yahaba’s retreating figure. 

 

 

 

They were almost to the club when Yahaba noticed the mischievous smirk Oikawa was sporting. 

“What the Hell are you up to?” Oikawa tilted his head in mock innocence.

“What are you talking about? I’m not up to anything.” Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes and smiled so sweetly Yahaba was sure he’d gotten a cavity.  
Yahaba narrowed his eyes with a scoff,” You’re always up to something. Spill.”

“Nope, it’s a surprise!” Yahaba sighed, accepting his fate, he’d just have to wait and find out.

“Everyone’s already there so we’ll just meet up with them at the bar.” Yahaba groaned at the sing-song tone of Oikawa’s voice as they flashed their ID’s at the grumpy bouncer.  
Yahaba finally understood how sardines felt; the club was packed wall to wall with drunk twenty-somethings out to have a good time. All these people so close together made his skin crawl as per usual, he needs a shot. Hell, he needs three shots and he needs them now. 

It takes much longer than Yahaba would like for them to finally reach the bar. He spots Watari, Maki, Matsun, and Kuroo huddled around the counter, shots already in hand. He doesn’t hesitate to snatch Watari’s shot from his hand and down it.

“Still have a hard time with large crowds huh Creampuff?” Kuroo handed a shot to both him and Oikawa with his ever present smirk. 

“Oh shut up,” Yahaba downed it just like the first one, the familiar warmth in his stomach easing his nerves slightly. 

“A few more shots and he’ll be fine,” Oikawa shoved two more shots at Yahaba before downing his own.  
Yahaba tossed them back eyeing Oikawa suspiciously, “So, where’s this surprise of yours?” Oikawa turned to Watari with one eyebrow raised in a silent question. Yahaba glanced between the two of them confusion clear on his face. 

“He went to the bathroom just before you got here,” Oikawa simply rolled his eyes in response and shoved two more shots at Yahaba with a suspicious smile. 

“He who?” Yahaba asked as he tossed his shots back with a grimace. He could already feel his body loosening under the alcohol; he’d never minded being a bit of lightweight, it meant he got to spend less and relax quicker.

“Oikawa asked me to invite Kyoutani for him since he knew he’d say no if Oikawa was the one who asked.” Yahaba’s face twisted into a look of absolute betrayal before switching to rage as he rounded on Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” Yahaba stalked toward the brunette with murderous intent. 

“This is for your own good,” Oikawa slipped behind Kuroo in an attempt to escape Yahaba’s wrath. 

“WHY! Why do you do this shit to me?!” 

“Because, I’m tired of watching you pine after him. You didn’t do anything about it in high school and here we are at University and you still haven’t done anything about it.” Yahaba can’t believe this, if the rest of their group didn’t know about his one sided love affair they do now. 

“I can’t believe you! Fuck this, I’m going home!” Yahaba whipped around, intent on making a quick exit, only to smack right into none other than Kyoutani.  
Yahaba sees Kyoutani practically every day. They have a few classes together, not to mention the biweekly movie nights they have at Iwazumi’s place. Despite that, Yahaba’s heart never fails to race at the mere sight of Kyoutani. 

“Are you drunk already?” Kyoutani slipped an arm around Yahaba’s waist to steady his slight wobbling. Yahaba could feel his face explode with a blush he prayed Kyoutani chalked up to the alcohol he’d consumed. 

“I’m fine.” Yahaba mumbled as he twisted out of Kyoutani’s grip and sidled up to the bar.

“Can I get two more Vodka shots please?” Yahaba aimed a glare at Oikawa before handing the bartender his money, I’m gonna fucking kill him.


	2. When Did You Get So Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa purposefully leaves Yahaba alone at the bar with Kyoutani. Yahaba can't seem to calm his nerves no matter how much alcohol he drinks, but maybe he isn't the only one.

“Shigeru,” Oikawa whined childishly from his barstool on the other side of Kuroo. Matsun and Maki had already flitted off to make out in some darkened corner while Yahaba had been forced to sit between Watari and, of course, Kyoutani. 

“Are you drunk enough to dance yet?” No way, Yahaba thought as he looked out at the sea of bodies on the dance floor. His discomfort must have been clear on his face because Oikawa’s already pouty expression went from level five to level ten in the blink of an eye.

“I’ve got an idea,” Yahaba practically heard the smirk forming on Kuroo’s lips as he spoke.

“Since Creampuff here isn’t ready to bust a move he can stay at the bar with Kyoutani.” If looks could kill Yahaba thought bitterly as he shot Kuroo and Oikawa a menacing glare. 

“That’s fine, I’ll just have another drink with Watari.” 

“I get the feeling that I’m buying,” Watari shoved Yahaba playfully before reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Oikawa took that exact moment to yank Watari off his barstool and push him toward the dance floor.

“Sorry Shigeru, but Watari owes me a dance. Have fun you two!” With that Kuroo and Oikawa pulled a very apologetic looking Watari out into the mayhem of the dance floor. Yahaba sighed and downed the rest of the strange blue drink Maki had insisted on buying him. He’d called it a Whop Me Down, whatever the fuck that was. It was sweet and fizzy like soda, and Yahaba found himself actually enjoying it. 

“Do you usually drink this much?” Yahaba jumped slightly at the sudden question before turning his glare on Kyoutani.

“No, I usually drink more.” Kyoutani gave him a rather dubious look before taking a sip of his beer. 

“I’m serious,” Yahaba rolled his eyes and flagged the bartender down for another drink just to make his point. 

“I didn’t expect you to be a heavy drinker.” Kyoutani replaced his usual scowl with open curiosity which only made Yahaba fidget more. 

“I’m not” —Yahaba scoffed indignantly—“I only drink this much when Tooru brings me to places like this. Being around lots of people makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Why’d you come out if you don’t like it?” Yahaba rolled his eyes at Kyoutani for the second time that night.

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m doing it for Oikawa; he’s had a pretty rough day and I knew it would cheer him up.” Yahaba hated crowded noisy places, but he loved his best friend, simple as that. 

“I don’t like being around lots of people like this either,” Yahaba turned to Kyoutani with wide eyed shock. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The growl in Kyoutani’s voice should have been threatening, but to a drunk Yahaba it only sounded sexy. 

“Don’t get mad Kyou I just wasn’t expecting that is all. I’m actually really happy that we at least have this in common. Same question, if you don’t like it why come?” Yahaba couldn’t help the hundred watt smile he turned on for Kyoutani; he really was happy to just have something in common with him. 

“We have plenty in common,” Kyoutani mumbled around the rim of his beer before taking a large gulp. Yahaba was to distracted by Kyoutani’s lips wrapped around his beer bottle to notice the way he avoided Yahaba’s question.

“Oh really, like what?” Yahaba knew that he probably looked way to eager, that he was giving away too much, but with all the liquid courage in his body he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

They sat like that for a while talking about the things they had in common besides volleyball and an aversion to people. They both loved scary movies, and cinnamon sugar on their popcorn. Kyoutani loved animals— all of them— whereas Yahaba loved them all except monkeys. They both watched Supernatural, but Yahaba’s true love iwas Doctor Who and Kyoutani’s was Teen Wolf. 

“Teen wolf? Seriously?” Yahaba burst into a fight of laughter as Kyoutani glared daggers at him.

“Shut up, like you have room to judge? Your guy travels around in a police box with some kind of screwdriver for protection.” Yahaba gasped in horror before fixing Kyoutani with a dirty look.

“I’ll have you know”—Yahaba said jabbing a finger into Kyoutani’s chest for emphasis—“it’s called a sonic screwdriver you uncultured swine!” Kyoutani wrapped his fingers around the hand still jabbed into his chest with a playful smirk. That smirk was doing plenty of things to Yahaba, none of them good. 

“If you ask me that sounds like some really kinky sex position.” Yahaba could feel the warmth in his body as it turned from pleasant to stifling in a matter of seconds. Kyoutani’s smirk widened and his grip on Yahaba’s hand tightened at the sight of Yahaba’s deepening flush.

“Um Kyou”—Yahaba was cut off as Kyoutani stood and tugged him off his barstool and into his chest. Yahaba stumbled as all the alcohol he’d consumed flooded his system and left him unbalanced. 

“I’ve got you”—Kyoutani slipped an arm around Yahaba’s waist and squeezed gently—“dance with me Yahaba.” Yahaba shivered as Kyoutani’s breath ghosted over the shell of his ear and all he could do was nod in response.

Kyoutani kept his hand on Yahaba’s hip as he steered him to the edge of the dance floor. Yahaba was drunk, but not drunk enough to keep away the butterflies and the hammering of his heart against his ribs. His eyes darted around the dance floor in search of Oikawa praying that just this once his best friend would swoop in and save him. 

Yahaba was jerked out of his panic as Kyoutani pulled him flush against him with a soft gasp. They grinded their bodies together to the rhythm of the music while Yahaba gazed at the ground.

“Yahaba”—Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s chin and gently forced him to look up—“why won’t you look at me?” Yahaba felt his mouth go dry at the heated look Kyoutani was giving him.

Since when was Kyoutani this smooth? Yahaba fumbled for an answer beneath Kyoutani’s smoldering gaze.

“I’m nervous,” Yahaba blurted without thinking, probably because of the alcohol.

“And flustered, and—wow your eyes are gorgeous.” Yep, definitely the alcohol. 

“Good, I’d feel pretty fucking stupid if I was the only one who was nervous.” Kyoutani looked at Yahaba with the same smoldering gaze, only this time it was accompanied by a deep blush. 

Yahaba couldn’t help the nervous laugh that bubbled out of him, “You don’t seem nervous.”

“Then let me show you”—Kyoutani snatched Yahaba’s hand and placed it over his heart—“see?” Kyoutani’s heart pounded erratically beneath Yahaba’s fingers and his own heart stuttered in response. 

“Earlier, when I asked you why you forced yourself to come out you said that you were doing it for Oikawa.” Yahaba nodded slowly unsure of where Kyoutani was going with this. 

“Well, I never answered you when you asked me the same thing.” Kyoutani paused and pulled Yahaba into the quiet hallway leading to the private lounges. Yahaba felt exposed without the noise of the clubs patrons or the shitty pop music.

Yahaba watched as Kyoutani scowled briefly at his own fidgeting hands before he looked back up at Yahaba’s confused face. Kyoutani finally looked as nervous as Yahaba felt, which only made him more nervous.

“Well”—another pause—“fuck, why is this so hard!” Kyoutani smashed the heels of his palms into his eyes with a frustrated groan.

“Kyou,” Yahaba gently pulled Kyoutani’s hands from his face with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Kyoutani carded his fingers through his hair and forced the words out of his mouth, “For you. I came out tonight because I wanted to see you.” Yahaba’s eyes widened almost painfully at the new information. 

Me? He came out to see me? Why the Hell would he wanna see me? Then it clicked. Kyoutani liked Yahaba. The guy Yahaba had been pining after for years actually liked him back. Holy fuck.

Everyone knew that the two of them hadn’t exactly gotten along in the beginning, but once Yahaba had become captain and Kyoutani ace things changed. They worked well together on the court, but neither of them had ever been brave enough to bridge the gap between their club lives and personal lives. 

“Me too—well not tonight, because I didn’t even know you were coming. I never take work shifts on Iwaizumi’s movie nights because I know you’ll be there. That’s also why I never skip the two morning classes we have together, and why I don’t mind going to Oikawa’s stupid study sessions where we never actually get anything d–” Kyoutani pushed Yahaba against the wall, effectively cutting of his rambling as he slid his leg between Yahaba’s thighs. 

Yahaba’s heart stuttered pathetically as he squirmed nervously beneath Kyoutani. How many times had he imagined this? How many nights had he lay awake wondering how Kyoutani’s lips would feel against his own? 

“Kyou, please kiss–” The sound of Oikawa’s UFO ringtone cut through the moment like a knife. Yahaba jerked back with a curse as he fished his phone out of his back pocket. 

“Tooru I’m gonna fucking–” 

“Where the hell are you? Get back to the bar pronto! We’re gonna play a little drinking game and loser has to drink whatever drink the winner suggests so hurry your perky little ass up!” Yahaba glared at the call ended screen before turning apologetically to Kyoutani.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa needs us back at the bar for something, but we can–can we try this again later?” Yahaba winced at how nervous he sounded even to his own ears. 

“Of course we can, I’m far from done with you.” Kyoutani swiped his tongue over his devilish smirk and Yahaba all but fainted. Kyoutani looked like he wanted to eat Yahaba alive, and Yahaba was more than willing to let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME: No one can out drink Oikawa, not even Kuroo.  
> Yahaba wants to know why Kyoutani finally got the guts to blatantly seduce him after all this time.


	3. Winners and Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa beats Kyoutani at a little drinking game, but Kyoutani doesn't really consider it a loss.

“You lose Mad-Dog.” Oikawa’s triumphant and mischievous smirk had Yahaba feeling antsy all over again. 

“Hmmm now what should I make you drink? Maybe the jalapeno fireball shot?” Kyoutani rolled his eyes at Oikawa and turned his attention back to Yahaba clearly annoyed.

“I did try to warn you Kyou, no one can out drink him.” Kyoutani slid his arms around Yahaba’s waist pulling him close. 

“I don’t care about that I’m just pissed he interrupted us for this.” Yahaba could feel his cheeks burning as he fidgeted in Kyoutani’s arms.

“Oh ho ho, what exactly did Oikawa interrupt?” Kuroo’s sly grin and quirked eyebrow only made Yahaba’s blush darken even as he shot Kuroo a glare.

“Aw don’t be mad Creampuff. Besides, you two drunken love birds aren’t exactly subtle though I’m glad it finally happened. You two idiots have been dancing around each other almost as long as Bokuto and Akashi have. But, if I were you I’d be more worried about what your match-maker has in store for you.” Yahaba tilted his head at Kuroo in confusion before turning to Kyoutani who looked equally as confused. Just as he was about to ask Kuroo for some clarification Oikawa’s sing-song voice rang out. 

“Body shots!” Oikawa was beaming with an obvious self-satisfaction. 

“I’m not licking a complete stranger that’s disgusting.” Kyoutani scowled, the wrinkle between his brows deepening with annoyance and disgust. Yahaba could feel his face twist into a scowl of its own at the thought of Kyoutani doing a body shot off some stranger. Nope, he was definitely not going to let that happen. 

“If I was as awful as you think I am I’d make you do it off me, but…” Oikawa slipped behind Yahaba with a sly smile and, before Yahaba could question his best friend’s intentions, snatched the hem of his shirt and yanked it up and over Yahaba’s head. Yahaba yelped in surprise, the alcohol in his system causing him to teeter off balance and into Watari. 

“I think it’s much more interesting this way.” Oikawa dangled Yahaba’s shirt in front of Kyoutani the way a matador uses a red flag to tease a bull. 

“Tooru! Give me back my shirt you fucking walnut!” Yahaba hid behind Watari as he glared daggers at Oikawa’s smug face. 

“Aw come on, don’t be shy Shigeru you’re hot. Besides, no one’s complaining, especially not Mad-Dog.” Yahaba turned his gaze on Kyoutani and automatically wished he hadn’t. Kyoutani looked hungry in every sense of the word as he looked Yahaba up and down. Yahaba could feel the heat of his blush as it traveled down his naked chest. Kyoutani licked his lips at the sight and Yahaba decided he’d never felt this exposed in his life. Not even the time he and Oikawa had participated in a drunken naked march with a local BDSM group who had been trying to raise awareness for something Yahaba had long forgotten. 

“Fine,” Kyoutani’s voice was strained and he refused to look Oikawa in the eye. Oikawa turned a triumphant and devilish smile on Yahaba who, in return shrunk behind Watari as much as possible. 

“Matsun. Maki. Retrieve.” Yahaba squealed shoving himself and Watari into a corner as he used the other man as a human shield.

“Watari…” Yahaba pleaded, but from the apologetic look his friend gave him he knew he’d been betrayed. 

“Sorry Yahaba, but you’ll thank us in the end.” Yahaba shot Watari a doubtful look as Matsun and Maki drug him off to the bar. 

“Come on Creampuff, up you go.” Kuroo gripped Yahaba’s hips and hoisted him up onto the bar with little effort. Yahaba wanted to argue that he could have done it on his own, but with all the alcohol in his system he knew he was just lying to himself. 

Yahaba risked a shy glance at Kyoutani as the bartender bustled around behind him gathering whatever he needed for the performance they were about to put on. The alcohol should have made him as brave as it usually did, but under Kyoutani’s gaze and the stares of their friends and other bar patrons a shy nervousness crept through him at an alarming pace. 

Kyoutani’s lips grazed the shell of Yahaba’s ear as he leaned down, “Relax beautiful I’ve got you.” 

Yahaba shivered as Kyoutani gently pushed him down onto the cold counter of the bar and stepped out of the bartender’s way. 

Yahaba resisted the urge to squirm as the bartender rubbed a strip up his lean stomach with a lemon wedge. He placed the lemon securely in Yahaba’s mouth and sprinkled sugar over the wet strip of skin before handing Kyoutani a shot glass brimming with vodka. 

Yahaba swallowed hard as Kyoutani downed his vodka with ease and eyed Yahaba as if he were something to be devoured. Yahaba inhaled sharply through his nose as Kyoutani leaned down, his stomach twitching helplessly beneath Kyoutani’s tongue as he licked up Yahaba’s body slower than should be allowed. 

Kyoutani bit into the lemon wedge still perched in Yahaba’s mouth and sucked noisily. They kept eye contact even as lemon juice coated Yahaba’s tongue and dribbled down is neck. Yahaba was fairly certain Kyoutani was supposed to take the lemon wedge out of his mouth, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the feeling of Kyoutani’s lips brushing against his. 

When Kyoutani finally pulled away the bar erupted into a mixture of wolf whistles and cheers from the audience Yahaba had forgotten was there. His body tingled all over and the skin Kyoutani had licked felt even hotter than the blush darkening his cheeks. 

Kuroo offered a hand to Yahaba as he struggled off the bar tipping and swaying slightly once back on his feet. He shot Kuroo a lopsided smile which earned him a chuckle and affectionate hair ruffle from the taller man. 

“No fair! You weren’t supposed to be so composed and sexy Mad-Dog! I wanted to see you all flustered and clumsy, what the heck?” Oikawa pouted next to Matsun, Maki, and Watari who all looked equally as shocked at the rather sexual display they’d just witnessed. 

“Guess it’s actually your loss then, isn’t it Oikawa?” Kyoutani smiled smugly before wrapping an arm securely around Yahaba’s waist. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m still hungry.” Oikawa’s jaw practically hit the floor as Kyoutani tugged a confused Yahaba away from them with a smirk. Yahaba caught sight of a quick thumbs up from Watari while the sounds of Matsun, Maki, and Kuroo cackling like hyenas echoed behind him. 

“Kyou, where are we going?” Yahaba felt unsteady as Kyoutani pulled him through the crowded bar a little too fast. 

They slipped through a side door and into the narrow alley leading to the bars small parking lot. It was dark except for the glow of the street lights in the distance. Kyoutani pushed Yahaba up against the rough brick wall, wedging his thigh between Yahaba’s legs and eliciting a soft moan from the trapped man. 

“I think it’s time we finish what we started, don’t you?” Yahaba nodded enthusiastically causing the soft strands of his hair to catch on the rough brick. That was all the encouragement Kyoutani needed as he fitted their bodies together and sucked hickies into Yahaba’s slender neck. Yahaba found it impossible to keep his hips still as Kyoutani relentlessly nipped and sucked at his neck.

“Kyou, please….” Kyoutani pulled off Yahaba’s neck with a wet pop.

“Please what? I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.” Yahaba gasped as Kyoutani licked a teasing strip from his collar bone to his ear before nibbling playfully at his earlobe. 

“K-Kiss me! Please…please kiss me.” Yahaba tugged desperately at Kyoutani’s shirt to force them closer, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

“Finally,” Kyoutani cupped Yahaba’s chin in his hand gently as he leaned in, and pressed their lips together. It was soft despite the obvious sexual tension between them, but Yahaba found himself melting from it none the less. 

Kyoutani pulled away slightly only to have Yahaba drag him back begging for more, more, more. 

They worshipped each other’s mouths like it was their new religion. A religion of teeth and tongue and heat that neither was willing to part with for even a moment. Kyoutani slid his hands up Yahaba’s shirt to allow his fingers to explore every inch of skin while Yahaba twisted and tugged at Kyoutani’s shirt, soft pleading whimpers fell from his lips like a prayer. 

More. He needed more. More of Kyoutani in every way; more of his skin, his breath, his hands. More. More. More. More. 

“Yahaba, I want you. No, I need you; I need you so much I can’t fucking think straight.” Yahaba felt his pulse quicken at the smoldering look in Kyoutani’s eyes; it felt like his whole body was on fire.

“I need you to, have needed you for so long. Please Kyou, don’t make me wait anymore.” The noise Kyoutani made was somewhere between a growl and a moan as he shoved Yahaba against the alley wall for the second time that night. He pulled roughly at the button of Yahaba’s skinny jeans when an uncomfortable cough sounded from somewhere near the door they’d come out of. Kyoutani seemed more than happy to ignore the intruder, but Yahaba recognized the uncomfortable voice of the stranger instantly. Reluctantly he pulled away from Kyoutani, who growled in response, but let him move out from beneath him. 

“What’s wrong Watari?” Watari looked apologetic and more than a little uncomfortable as he glanced between a worried Yahaba and thoroughly pissed off Kyoutani.

“I wouldn’t have bothered, but it’s kind of important.” Watari paused for a moment to fish his cellphone out of his pocket. He swiped at the screen for a few seconds before turning the overly bright device for Yahaba to see.

“Iwazumi texted me. I really didn’t want to get in between whatever is going on with him and Oikawa, but I’ve never been a very good liar. He’s on his way.” Watari shifted uncomfortably as Yahaba’s drunk and horny mind processed the new information.

“Oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be very long, 3 chapters at least and probably 5 at the most.


End file.
